1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to aerial toys. More specifically, the invention is directed towards an illuminated and waterproof flying plastic disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flying discs have been available on the market for a number of years. Aerodynamically designed, these discs when hurled properly can soar for extended distances. Requiring minimal physical exertion, these toys can be played with for hours on end, well into the evening hours. With ordinary flying discs, however, nighttime presents a challenge, not only in retrieving a misdirected toss, but also exposing the user to the risk of personal injury by being hit by a errant disc or by miscalculation when catching a firmly thrown disc. In response to the challenges of nighttime use and in the desire to provide a visually pleasing toy, lighted flying discs have been introduced to the marketplace.
U.S. Des. Pat. No. 260,786, issued to Chaklos in 1981, discloses the ornamental design for an illumination device for attaching to a toy flying saucer. Similarly, U.S. Des. Pat. No. 386,221, issued to Ybanez in 1997, discloses an ornamental design for an illuminated disc flyer showing a battery, battery holder, and electrical connections.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,720,018, issued to Peterson et al. in 1973, discloses a flying disc, which is illuminated for night flying. The xe2x80x2018 patent includes a dome, within which a battery, switch and a single lamp is mounted.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,246, issued to Johnson et al. in 1974, discloses a xe2x80x9cFrisbee(copyright)xe2x80x9d type flying saucer having a plurality of regularly spaced lamps disposed proximate to the outer rim of the flying disc. The battery holder, lights, and electrical wiring is all embodied in a unitary structure having a central hub in which the battery holder is located, with a plurality of regularly spaced arms extending radially outward from the hub, the lights being located at the ends of the arms, and the electrical conductor extending along the arms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,798,384, issued to Samuel in 1974, discloses a generally saucer-shaped body and at least one battery-powered audio or visual signaling device with a centrifugally actuated switch oriented to close and to energize the device when the device is rotating.
Although electrical means may provide the most variety in stimulating special effects for flying discs, there are alternative methods used to provide illumination in flying discs for nighttime use that do not require a waterproof enclosure for electronic circuitry. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,086,723, 4,207,702, 4,254,575, 5,083,799 and 5,882,239 all disclose chemiluminescent light sources for illuminating the toy without generating heat and without electronic components.
Although satisfying the functional requirement of remaining visible in the dark, these chemiluminescent flying discs do not offer the same visually stimulating lighting effects, such as flashing lights, either in a synchronized or random pattern.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a waterproof illuminated disc flyer solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The waterproof illuminated disc flyer is an illuminated and waterproof flying plastic disc. The disc includes a switch for turning on a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) powered by a battery held in place by a clip. In addition to providing enhanced appeal, the lights enable playing with the toy in the absence of light. Structurally, the upper outer surface of the disc has a centered dome with six internal spokes having LEDs at alternating opposite ends. The bottom surface is concave with a stepped configuration, sloping from the center to the outer edges with the outer edge projecting slightly outward to protect the lights. Because the disc is waterproof and floats, the toy may be used in or around bodies of water.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a flying disc which is illuminated so that the disc can be played with at night.
It is another object of the invention to provide a waterproof illuminated flying disc that can float and be played with in or near the water without risk of loss or damage.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an illuminated flying disc in which all electronic components are sealed within the device.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an illuminated flying disc in which the lights are protected from damage.
It is still another object of the invention to provide an illuminated flying disc whose aerodynamic characteristics are not degraded by the electronics within.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.